goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Prima TV GoAnimate City:
GoAnimate Network is a fictional television network, most known for becoming famous in various user's universes, and broadcasts shorts and films that were not published. It was launched January 31st, 1996 and was owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV. Launch On 7:59:51 AM Eastern Time on January 31st, 1996, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric and Joel Courtney walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00 AM, then Grounded videos during between October 2013 and March 2014 were on the break due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. Because of that, they were replaced by some new series, which on March 2014, moved to GoAnimate2. On GoAnimate Network, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. Shows *Warren Gets Grounded *Ella Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *Judge Karen's Court *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *Eric The Movie *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Ungrounded *Rosie Gets Grounded *The GoAnimate Show *Comedy World *GoAnimate Advance *The Adventures of PC Guy *HNWF Crash!Down *That '70s Show *Jaari989 *Luke And Friends *Saturday Night Basketball *Warren Reads * Max & Ruby Adventures * Eric Cartman's Adventures * Go!Animate: The Movie * Eric And Brian * Home on the Range: The Series * Caillou tIt oulliaC * The Fuzzbuzz Show * Boris The Teeth Guy * Finding Dory Movie * Sailor Moon series (1992-1996) * Cardcaptor Sakura * Mario Head Adventures * The Brian Peterson Show * Pedro And Edro Get Ungrounded * Jon Gets Grounded * Leopold Slikk The Angry German Kid * Harold Slikk The Angry German Dad * ThatBluePandaGuy * Officerpoop247 * Alan The Video Maker * African Vulture Mouthless * Julian The Animator * Evil Boris * Jack Paul * Aaron Gets Grounded * Charlee Gets Grounded * Life With Doris * Behavior Card Day * Behavior Item Day * Dora Gets Grounded * Looney Tunes * Tom and Jerry * Barney Bear * The Captain and the Kids * Count Screwloose * Droopy * Screwy Squirrel * George and Junior * Spike (film series) * Spike and Tyke * The Tex Avery Show * Happy Harmonies * Flip The Frog * Willie Whopper * The Pink Panther * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio Movies GoAnimate Network is a premium channel (in GoAnimatefan188's world) that airs movies occasionally next to the shows. Like most premium channels like HBO, GoAnimate Network has a rule not to air any R-Rated movies before 8:00PM EST or after 10:00 AM EST. They are mostly Comedies, Action movies, horrors, thrillers, and even animated movies Like Odd Thomas And more. G and PG - 10:00 AM to 1:00 PM (ages 0 to 12) PG-13 - 1:00 PM to 8:00 PM (ages 13 to 16) R and NC-17 - 8:00 PM to 10:00 AM (age 17, R, ages 18 and up, NC-17) Here are the movies: Rosie Gets Grounded: The Movie Dora Gets Grounded: The Movie Goanimate: The Movie The Phantom Tollbooth All Dogs Go To Heaven All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 Tom Sawyer An All Dogs Christmas Carol The Secret of Nimh Gnomeo and Juliet: Sherlock Gnomes Rock and Rule Babes in Toyland Magic Boy The Pebble and the Penguin The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue Igor Ella Gets Grounded: The Movie Slogans This is GoAnimate Network, Woo-Hoo (1996-1999) Watch Toons on Goanimate Network (1999-2004) GoAnimate Network is the best place on TV (2004-2007) Why Not Choose GoAnimate Network to watch TV (2006-2010) Your Grounded on GoAnimate Network (2010-2016) The Hearts Belong to GoAnimate Network (2016) Seasons Every new season started every first Monday of September on GoAnimate Network. 2012-2013 season The 2012 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcast until the beginning of 2013 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched October 1, 2012, is fully broadcast in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2013). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcast on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcast on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. 2013-2014 season The 2013 season begun on September 2nd, 2013, with the launch of Comedy World TV, the series talking about a comedy TV station parodizing many GoAnimate Network's TV shows. A movie with the same name will be broadcast on March 1, 2014 on GoAnimate Network at 9PM and GoAnimate2 at 10PM. Also, in late October, Caleb's GoAniSeries premiered On September 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network launched an HD simulcast called GoAnimate Network HD, which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. 2014-2015 season On May 15th 2014,GoAnimate Network lauched a tv show called BeamNG Drive Best of Car Crashes 2 continued the first one which the first season was in 1998 Season 2 came out in 2014 because the whole year that the animators had to locate the place where it can be filmed and it was filmed in in California the deserts and forests and hills. The first plans of 2014 season were unveiled on October 25, 2013 on the GoAnimate Network Press Conference being broadcasted live on GoAnimate Network. They were the launch of 2 new cable channels GoAnimate3 ''and ''GoAnimate4, with GoAnimate3 being about culture and sports and GoAnimate4, the replacement to GoAnimate News Channel, about movies, drama, crime, horror movies and overnight block of news without advetisement interruption, and lasted 3 and a half hours, only some minutes during sign-off of GoAnimate Network (12:30 AM-4:00 AM). A 4AM-6AM block is about music videos. In January 2014, to match GoAnimate3 and 4, GoAnimate2 got a new logo, making it a little different than GoAnimate Network (base channel). 2016-2017 season On July 26, 2016, due to the removal of the non-business themes, GoAnimate Network seized all broadcasting and the network promised to do one more network ident about Orange Animals which premiered on September 1, 2016. On August 1, 2016, the headquarters was torn down and is now a junkyard. On August 19, 2016, production of the Goanimate Business Network Headquarters has begun, and will be finished on March 20, 2017 and the network will close on December 31, 2016 at 11:59pm so the new network called GoAnimate TV will launch on the same day the new headquarters opens at midnight. Presentation As well as programmes, GoAnimate Network has also proved memorable for its numerous idents * 1996-1999 Orange Clouds * 1999-2007 Draw Characters * 2007-2010 Orange Robots * 2010-2016 Blobs * 2016 Orange Animals (final ident) goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. Goanimate2new.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Super Channel.PNG|GoAnimate Super Channel GoAnimate Kids.jpg|GoAnimate Kids GoAnimate News Channels.jpg|GoAnimate News Channels The X.jpg|The X Untitled444.png|GoAnimate BeamNG drive Logo File:Goanimatenetworklogo2.png|Former Logos GoAnimate TV Logo (Norsk).png|GoAnimate TV (Norsk) Trivia *The modified look of GoAnimate Network still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *GoAnimate Network is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Cable Networks Category:Protected pages